The Way
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Draco and Ginny have feelings and they both know it! Songfic The Way by Clay Aiken.


Hey D/G lovers. This is my new songfic called The Way. The song is by Clay Aiken.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!  
  
The Way  
  
I sat in the Great Hall for the Valentine's Day party with no one as my valentine. I dumped Pansy because she was so possesive and there was no real love between us. I wanted real love but the only girls in the school that wanted me were Slytherins and I don't want a slytherin. I see Potter and Weasley with they're girlfriends and I have to admit, I am jealous. Potter with Granger and Weasley with Lovegood. I think maybe I will never find anyone just because of my family history.  
  
I sat at a table in the far corner watching all the happy couples. I, then, looked over at the great doors and saw a bunch of six year girls from Gryffindor walk in and I noticed Ginny Weasley was one of them. She looked beautiful.  
  
*There's somethin' 'bout the way  
  
You look tonight*  
  
She was this beautiful site that I always wanted to see. She was were a emerld green dress, which surprised me because she was in Gryffindor not Slytherin. Her hair was up in a bun but had curl tentruls falling at the side of her cheeks. I don't know what it was but I couldn't take my eyes off her.  
  
*There's somethin' 'bout the way that I can't take my eyes off of you*  
  
I smiled as she took the table next to me with her friends. I didn't say a word to her. Her lips were red and lucious and I often grew nervous around her. I think she knew it too. I hope she felt the same way about me. I prayed she felt the same way about me.  
  
*There's somethin' 'bout the way your lips invite  
  
Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around*  
  
I did like Ginny Weasley, there is no doubt about that, but the thought of what my parents would think or say could kill any chance of a realtionship. I had vivid dreams about the youngest Weasley. In my dreams I called her feriy red or just plan old red because she reminded of fire and you can never put her out.  
  
She turned around in her chair and saw me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I knew she liked me but I think she wanted a reason from me why I liked her.  
  
*And I want you to be mine  
  
And if you need a reason why*  
  
She turned back around to talk to her friends who were snickering at her. I laughed and stood up. Without words she knew what I was thinking. We have a connection like that you know. She and I both knew that we liked each other and that was enough for both of us.  
  
I stood at the punch table and got a glass. I poured alittle punch into the glass and stood there and took a sip. She followed me over and got some punch as well. I knew she was teasing me. She knew that I wanted to kiss her. She moved so gracefully. I wanted her.  
  
*It's in the way that you move me  
  
And the way that you tease me  
  
That way that I want you tonight*  
  
After the party everybody headed outside for a valentine's walk on the Hogwarts grounds leaving me, Hogwarts bachlor, and Ginny, the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts.  
  
"Hi." She said echoing through out the empty room. She was looking at her hands.  
  
"Hi." I said back. I was truely nervous. She smiled.  
  
"So..." Ginny said trailing off.  
  
"I know what your thinking." I said looking down.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked.  
  
"You think I am gonna be rude to you but I got news for you Ginny Weasley, I wanna hold you, I wanna kiss you, I want you to know me..." I trailed off. She looked him start in the eyes.  
  
"Wow! You are feeling the same things?" She said laughing.  
  
*It's the way that you hold me  
  
And the way that you know me  
  
And when I can't find the right words to say  
  
You feel it in the way  
  
Oh, feel it in the way*  
  
"Ginny, of course I feel that way. Do you know how many times a day I think about you? How many times I dream about you and whisper you name in my sleep? When you walk down the halls and I see you smile and I look into those beautiful brown eyes, it makes me feel like I love you." I said. She looked surprised.  
  
"Draco, I......I.......I never knew you felt like that I thought those were my feelings." She smiled.  
  
*Somethin' 'bout how you stay on my mind  
  
There's somethin' 'bout the way that  
  
I whisper your name when I'm asleep, oh, girl  
  
Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes  
  
Oh, baby, it's the way that it makes me feel to see you smile  
  
And the reasons they may change  
  
But what I'm feelin' stays the same*  
  
I walked closer to her and wrapped my hands around her waist. I slowly leaned in and kissed her preicous lips of red. I moved my hands to her hair and undid her bun and her hair fell. I ran my hands in the long red hair as I kissed her neckline.  
  
*In the way that you move me  
  
And the way that you tease me  
  
The way that I want you tonight (tonight)*  
  
"Draco, I want you but I don't think I am ready for such a big sacrfice." Ginny said to me.  
  
"I will wait till you ready Ginny because I love you." I said.  
  
"I love you too." She replied back. We just sat there and held each other knowing that nothing in the world would break us down at that moment.  
  
* It's in the way that you know me  
  
And when I can't find the right words to say  
  
You feel it in the way  
  
Oh, feel it in the way*  
  
"Do you wanna dance?" I asked.  
  
"But there is no music." She laughed.  
  
"We don't need music to dance." I said grabbing her hand.  
  
"Alright then." Ginny said as I pulled her into me and we danced and looked into each others eyes.  
  
*I can't put my fingers on just what it is that make me  
  
Love you, you, baby  
  
So don't ask me to decribe  
  
I get all choked up inside  
  
Just thinkin' 'bout the way*  
  
We danced into the night sky and fell under the spell of love. Love is wonderful feeling. I, Draco Malfoy, am in love. Captial L-O-V-E! I wanna scream it from the highest mountian tops and tell everyone I knew. I love Ginny Weasley!  
  
*It's in the way that (Oh) You move me  
  
And the way that you tease me  
  
The way that I want you tonight (tonight)  
  
Oh (It's in the way that)  
  
You hold me (the way you hold me, yeah)  
  
And the way that  
  
You know me (the way you know me)  
  
When I can find the right words to say (Feel it in the)  
  
It's in the way that you move me  
  
And the way that you tease me (feelin')  
  
The way-ay-ay-ay-ay (feel it in the way)*  
  
I kissed her softly as she walked to the Gryffindor Tower. I do love her so and no one can stop me from seeing her. No One!  
  
*There's somethin' 'bout the way you look tonight  
  
There's nothin' more to say than I feel it in the way*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You like? R/R 


End file.
